A Drink Of Water
by Clockworkofthemind
Summary: Clark comes home stressed out over what girl to choose. Meanwhile Sarah is planning something for him.


Clark came home the stress evident on his face and Sarah looked at him concerned crossing her legs and asking innocently,"What's wrong Clark?" "Nothing Sarah… Well actually I have this one issue" Clark dropped his backpack, ran his fingers through his hair, and sat down on the floor looking up at Sarah. "So many girls like me, its just I don't know who to go for, I like them all except Vicki she has issues." Sarah bobbed her head up and down understanding. _**I wonder if he knows that I am one of those girls maybe I should make this more obvious.**_ Sarah toyed with this idea as Clark went into the kitchen eyeing up a drink of water. _**Oh my gosh, he probably has such a big dick man I would lose it so quick. Oh man oh man oh man**_. Sarah's fingers starting running through her body her fingers exploring her pussy. _**He probably knows I'm still a virgin, but do I want my own brother to take it?**_ She started to finger herself through her panties realizing just how wet she is. "Sarah want a drink of water?" Sarah had to quickly snap out of her horny daze. "Oh…" Sarah's fingers and arm retracted quickly resting on her knees again. "Yeah. please." _**Thats it, Clark is going to take my virginity right here, right now. I'll need that drink of water for what we are about to do.**_ Clark walks over, hands Sarah her drink and sits down. "Hey Clark, about that problem you have I think I know a solution." As she said this, her fingers ran over her body, as to outline of what Clark could have. Clark took notice of this, sexy yet in control Sarah. _**Man what is she about to suggest? A practice kiss on one of her stuffed animals or something like that? I ain't doing that!**_ "The reason why you don't know who to choose is because you never got fucked like a man of your length should." Clark was not expecting the sudden use of language from his little sister. "So, are you saying that I should just have sex with one of these girls? Would that help me choose the right one?" "No no Clark, you need to have sex with someone you know" Sarah began to slowly take off her shit "Someone you trust" It passed up her boobs "Someone where you would have a amazing orgasm inside." The shirt was about at her neck. "And most importantly, someone who can't get pregnant" Sarah's shirt was off, her medium sized bra exposed. Clark stared in awe for a few moments before shutting his mouth and wiping his drool. "Sarah we can't fuck! And besides, I don't find you hot anyways." _**Oh man I would love to stick my dick in her right now, but I can't I mean, she is my sister!**_ "I doubt that" Sarah took off her bra "Your dick is so huge right now I could be able to see it from a mile away." Clark realized that of course, his penis did speak differently. "No no Sarah we can't! Its just weird, and you can still get preggers no matter what." "Oh just shut up and enjoy it Clark" Sarah took the rest of her clothes off so ready to be drilled. "Ok fine… I guess…." Clark teetered off. _**Oh man oh man I'm gonna get fucked! Yippe!**_ Sarah's boobs bounced as she made her way towards Clark. She took off his pants as his huge 12 inch cock stood there in the sun, ready to get sucked. "Are you sure about this Sarah?" Clark asked, taking care of his sister. Sarah's eyes got even wider staring at Clark's huge dick "Yeah yeah." She began to put her mouth on his dick, first teasing the tip then started to deepthroat it. "Holy fuck!" Clark yelled _**Sarah is so good at this, I wonder if she has had sex before**_. Sarah sucked away bobbed her head up and down, determine to get cum out of her brother's dick. Her tongue went through and through licking every inch. She began to play with his balls for extra pleasure. "Sarah, I'm gonna cum!" Clark screamed trying his best to hold back, _**So soon? What the hell, I must be really good at this.**_ To make her brother's orgasem the best, she took both hands up and down as she was sucking. "I… can't…hold…..on…...much…..longer…..UAHHH" Clark jizzed, Sarah tried to down it all but could not. "Oh my god there is so much!" Clark was cumming so much, Sarah was getting showered in cum and she loved it. _**This is so amazing I can't believe she was that good!**_ It was just spewing out, the cums was coming by the bucketloads. * _click*_ "Oh no Sarah quick hide! I forgot Mary was getting home from work early!" "Clark I can't get everything together quick enough!" Clark was still spewing "I guess we're fucked then!" The door opened to a expression of horror on Mary's face as Clark's dick just finished cumming. "Guys! What are you doing" "Well…." Clark touched Sarah's tit as she moaned "She was giving me a blowjob and we were just about to have sex, but then you walked in." "So you got him first, you little whore" Mary started to undress "Yeah, sorry I just had the perfect time to strike" "Wait, you guys were debating who could get me first?" "Yeah" They both said ready to pounce Clark. "Well, I guess its a three way. Sarah gets first dibs though since she sucked me off" Sarah gave a "Ha ha" look to her sister as she positioned herself atop Clark's dick. "Oh Clark?" "Yeah Sarah?" "One thing, I'm a virgin" She plunged down on his cock before Clark could say anything else "OHMYGOSH" _**How is this cock so big oh my god the pleasure!**_ Before she could even move up she squirted and got a giggly look on her face. "Oh man.. here I am just rubbing myself, I'm going to join in on the fun!" Clark walked over and placed her pussy over Clark's face as Clark started to lick, she place her hands rubbing Sarah's nipples. Clark found both their G-spots as a synchronized moan came out from both of them. Sarah squirted again. As her inner walls tightened Clark's dick came close to climax. But before he could say anything Sarah swapped places with Mary. Clark tried to pull out but couldn't and he came inside Mary. He forced Sarah off his face "Mary! I just came inside you what are we going to do!" Mary turned around and put the peace sign up "Abortion!"

The End


End file.
